Welcome To Sapphire Industries
by Rikudashi Ztar
Summary: The worlds are in danger and the only thing holding them up is four laws. The mysterious deaths of people within the these worlds is causing an uproar. Will the paranoia of corruption and death cause the worlds to fall apart? Or will it unite them?
1. Welcome To Sapphire Industires

Ok So i know this chapter is soo dull and serious and stuff but please give it a chance man its my intro. It gets better, trust me.

* * *

Welcome To Sapphire Industries

Ever sence the beginning of time there have been laws. They have kept society, people, and the worlds in perfect harmony. Never has there been corruption and never has there been a problem with our laws. We have known this and will continue to know this for all years to come. There are many rules within the laws ones which we follow without question. All though we know of the four laws we shall only speak of three of them.

This job is not an easy one. It entails the exploration of unexplainable horrors in which very few people have come back alive. The manipulation of reality is something you will have to do as well as engaging in the commutation of ghost's spirits and daemons. You will be the best the protector of worlds and the master of life and death.

Look around you and what do you see? You came to us for a reason didn't you? We are the final escape you may join us or leave us but we cannot assure you of what lies out that door. The only thing we can assure you of is what lies beyond your doors. Like we have warned you it is not an easy path.

This place is a building made of three hundred and thirty three floors. You are on the outskirts of it. You see we can't let you in for the fact that you may be corrupt. Then again you wouldn't be here if you had herd of us. Hmm, I sense great power in you I see darkness, and most of all paranoia yes a lot of it in fact, I would say that is the reason you're so calm now. Hmm, very interesting you know, darkness falls upon an unknowing audience.

This tower is known by its name Sapphire Industries. Now it is not an industrial plant as you can see but we do make things. Like what you ask? Well long time ago we worked with a famous doctor to make a camera and another time we worked with another to make a giant key and oh how would I ever forget we made our best invention ever, a law that you probably don't know. We have made so many things so many I couldn't count them all but I think the best thing we ever made was you.

So please lend me your ears, if you wish to die than die but if you wish to join us and live then join us the choice is yours there is no further instructions. Are you willing to do this forever to become attached to the people of many worlds as well as go on adventures that will take you to them? Well than I have the thing to say to you that you will never forget the thing that will change your life forever and will alter the world as we know it. Welcome to Sapphire Industries.


	2. Please Pay Attention

Please Pay Attention

The place he entered now was gigantic. There were masses of people running to and walking in different directions. Some had suits some had white overcoats either way the whole place was in constant motion. The giant bar running across the ceiling in sets of two carried people across the big room in what looked like an elevator except in the shape of a pill and on the left side groups of escalators caring more of the people up and down like ant walking up a hill an industrial hill all there own. Perhaps one of the most noticeable things was the signs hanging from the bars that didn't seam to interfere with the operation of the pill shaped elevators.

"Mr. Ztar?" A nervous mans voice came over from accost the busy room.  
Rikudashi did nothing but look at him with his glossy green eyes.

"I am Christopher Stiles your physician and your health manager. I am pleased to meet Mr. Paranoia himself."

Rikudashi did nothing in response but look at the doctor with an eyebrow raised.

"Please follow me we must visit my office."

Riku walked with the doctor weaving in and out of the people like a complicated web. He wished he could have gotten a better look at the person he was following. All he could see was the blur of brown hair zipping around. Finally they arrived at what looked like a loading dock for all those elevators going across the place.

"These are the cellevators. There a very complicated machine that can take us to wherever we want to go within Sapphire Industries. The doctor spoke with a louder tune to kill out the voices of the annoying bustle of people. It is the most efficient way to travel and you will use them a lot."

When the two were next to get on Riku could see that a person had a laminated id card that the slipped into a slot. Not much later was one of cellevators there to take him off to where he was to go. With a hydraulic "swoosh" sound he was off and soon was they too. The door to the cellevator opened and then he and the doctor went inside. On the right hand side of the mysterious glass elevator there was a small plasma TV with three dots in the shape of a triangle.

One said "Alpha"

Another Said "Beta"

And the last one stated "Delta"

"I am in Delta, one, one, nine" Dr. Stiles said as he pushed the buttons on the screen.

A dropping feeling in Rikudashi's stomach and a rush of the hydraulic noise he herd earlier and he was off. The cellevator became faster and faster as it traveled. One floor, four floors, twenty floors, eighty, one-hundred and with a click it switched directions and flung outside where he noticed something astounding.

Three tremendous towers stood over the small patch of land he called earth. The zipping of the cellevator across what looked like metal bars with no support was the only thing holding him up until he got to the nest tower. This gave him an uneasy feeling that made him sick to his stomach. The doctor remained unusually quiet as they continued the rest of there ride in silence of voice but not silence of the mind.

Everything was going to fast Riku began to think and as he thought he felt what he believed to be the slowing of the cellevator. He quickly looked at Dr. Stiles but saw no change in the way he acted. His heart began to beat faster and the faster it got and the more concentrated Rikudashi got the more things slowed and began to piece together.

We all know about paranoia. Yes it is an emotion but is it more is it greater than what we think and what we feel. Why do we crave this and hate it as well? Pain is not something that is uncommon but what happens when we take it too far. A grudge happens and that it was you must know. Those people have a grudge and they intend to act upon it.

"Look at this!" The doctor pointed at a similar screen on Rikudashi's side of the cellevator.

It was a grid on the top was a title

"United World Escrow Line" It said

There were many things listed on the grid that were going down and up and flashing and buzzing.

"That's the UWEL it's what keeps us working and living. Your probably want to know how this works huh?"

Riku nodded once again.

"Well it's… um kinda like. Oh when the worlds that the UWEL operates with change abruptly than we need to know where to go and what to do when that happens. For example if a world changes for Donah to HMM than that a serious law change and needs to be noted and investigated. Rarely do we have a-"

The doctor was cut off by the cellevator coming to a stop at the door to yet another room. This one was nicer it was very quiet it had marble floors and a big fish tank with tons of fish swimming around in. Two emergency doors and chairs lots of chairs filled with quiet people either coughing or sneezing.

"This place is a germ hole I am surprised the fish even live."

Riku laughed for what seamed the first time ever and caught the doctor off guard he then gave a small bow to the doctor to what almost seamed to be a good bye.

"Hmm well than I must give you this ID card you must wear it at all times and use it to gain access to your room as well as another building in the system." Dr. Stiles said more seriously.

Riku took the ID card now noticing the doctors injured hands. His face seamed more and more distortiounate as he looked at his brown hair suddenly turning what looked like a dull gray. His blue eyes began to slow motion.

Frightened Rikudashi took it and went to the cellevator inserting it just as the man had done before him. The cellevator popped up and Rikudashi went to walk in.

"Be careful of Morgan" The doctor joked back before the doors could close but Rikudashi Ztar was off hearing perfectly what the doctor had told him as if it was the only thing he had told him.


	3. Law Of Donah

The Law of Donah

It is in the state of homeostasis that we declare this law

The Law of Donah

In this we find nothing wrong with out world

It performs perfectly with every turn of the cintruon

In this law we find that

Nothing is Corrupt

Death is not corruption

Life is not corrupt either

The rules of the law

All people are to be there own selves otherwise it is corrupt

Not one person can control another hence it is corruption

Not one person shall be killed because of there own self hence it interferes with the first rule

Manipulation to save a life is considers corrupt hence it interferes with the second rule

A grudge is considered corrupt only if it interferes within the first, second or third rule

This law can become in void only if

A person with equal power to it is matched

A person with equal life is matched

Equality is key to the law

For all you people sleeping deeply in this world sleep soundly with the voice of security.


	4. Hajimemashite

HajeMeMashite

A falling feeling came over the whole place. It was as he was possessed he did not know anything and he did not know why he came here nor did he know why he was so out of it. But he began to feel better and the cloudiness Riku's mind began to clear as he now felt less hungry then he was earlier.

Riku resided in room one five it was a master suite just above the cellevator dock change in tower delta. It was a nice room very quiet with a bookshelf gray carpet and dome lights for the living room. On the desk in the far right of the room were a terminal and a brand new laptop. A phone on the desk by his newly made bed had a flashing red light illuminated on top of it. For now the room was very plane.

Rikudashi picked up the phone and pressed the red message button. A person came on the phone.

"Yo, Ztar this is Miss. Pandora Rei I'm your new assistant I'm callin' to tell ya I'll be up to see you in the morning to meet you and deliver to you a new mission for us to accomplish. According to the president's direction, he told me this is your first mission and so I'll walk ya through the procedure just to be sure. Be ready be 9 O'clock,or you'll be going on the mission smelly, unfed, and in your underwear." The phone clicked as her message completed.

Saying nothing, Rikudashi walked to his bed where he laid in his covers until he fell asleep. Bussing in his mind was the doctor he had previously met and somehow the memory got foggier and foggier as he thought. Darkness filled the room as he clicked the switch slowly it filled his mind and this eyes and he was finally asleep.

"Rikudashi I FINALLY getta meet ya."

Riku looked up and saw a small woman with a clipboard in one hand and a laptop in the other. He has long brown hair and green eyes that were hidden behind blue glasses that it seamed everyone wore. She wore a green coat her nametag fluttering as she walked towards Rikudashi.

"Hello please to meet you I am your assistant I am here to answer any questions you might have and assist you with your job here at Sapphire Industries."

"Nice to meet you as well, nice day isn't it?" Riku asked but Pandora looked down at the floor and in her response she said.

"It isn't really Dr. Stiles died this morning."

"Dr. Stiles died!" Riku was stunned but did nothing but look directly shocked. "They couldn't find out what was wrong with him his heart just stopped with no diagnosis." Pandora explained

"Well back to business k." She demanded.

Rikudashi looked around the room as Pandora turned and inserted her id card into the terminal on his desk. It hit the polished wood as the spit it out in approval. It was followed by a beeping sound and a screen came on.

"Mission 1 Rikudashi Ztar, Pandora Alexa World 145890 Dock 3 Tower Alpha. Objective: activate the sapphire central world access terminal map will be activated on contact."

It flashed accost the screen very fast and then printed off two pieces of paper with many numbers and barcodes on them. Pandora then walked towards the door and signaled Rikudashi. He followed her to the cellevator dock and one again got in the transportation machine. This time they were sharing a cellevator with some one.

"Hey pan you working with a newb today" He said with a chuckle. Rikudashi did not think it was funny neither did Pandora.


	5. From Formal To Fuzzy

From Formal to Fuzzy

"Dock four Alpha" The sign read as Rikudashi looked up at it.

Behind the sign were thousands of metal doors. One after the other with little lighted rectangles in front of them.

"These are the trans-docks that transport us to worlds" Pan said with a smile her coat still fluttering with her step. "Oh and here is your own coat it's a sign of Sapphire Industries the white color means you're a novice."

She held up a white coat with a blue streak down the front. It had a sapphire shaped emblem on the front. Pan and Riku walked up to an escalator not quite as big as the ones in the main hallway leading up into another row of metal doors.

"Well let's go first mission you're excited huh?"

Riku looked a small bit nervous but hid it well. The two clacked up the stairs there multi colored coats fluttering behind them. Rikudashi liked this new set of fashion it made him feel important with a final two clacks of there shoes on the hard metal floor they stood before one of the silver doors just like he saw while below when he had made his entrance. With a beeping and clanking the door opened wide and Pandora and Rikudashi slowly made there entrance.

The transportation dock looked like something Rikudashi had never seen ever in his life. It had a blue disk with lit with a florescent blue light and beams shooting up from the outer ring into what looked like a circular belt of pure energy. The belt was encrusted with symbols going through it at a very fast pace. Another ring floating just beyond it was a similar ring but had nothing but hundreds of bars in different shapes circling at an equally fast pace.

"These are the codes for all the worlds." Pan began to explain.

It is the access code to get to the world and also defines what type of law the world is under. The other one is called the datex code. That one is a lot more complicated because it contains all the information and data about the world and forever grows bigger and bigger." There is no world with only one ring. It's really complicated about the loopholes and stuff these things have just follow me or you're screwed.

Rikudashi nodded in agreement and stepped within the disk waiting for Pan. He felt funny, ha ha funny he felt like laughing as hard as he could but tried to be professional but it was to much for him he busted out with a earth shaking bit of laughter.

"Hey crazy you ready to go? You know it's nice that entered the cintruon for us otherwise that would be a chore huh Rikudashi?

"Hehuh yea hm" He said with a chuckle.

Just then, his body felt limp and he wanted to pass out but refrained. The light got dimmer and dimmer until he felt a jot through his spine. Then, there was light, a different kind of light than before it was sunny and not dim like the florescent lights he had lived by it seamed.

"Ah welcome to planet Niko Riku. It's a sweet place where you will meet the biggest bunch of fuzzy people for miles aroun- whoa you're a fuzzy NO FAIR!"

Rikudashi all of a sudden noticed his skin was no skin it was covered in a gray and white fur. His nose shaped just like a dogs but still the same long strangely shaped hair stood on his head but just in the same color as his fur and his ears were pointy.

"Ahh" He screamed. He couldn't believe what has just happened he had changed into a fuzzy! Riku did nothing but look at Pandora's face which now was a bright red even compared to the nice sunshine that now wasn't so nice.

"Whatever the hell you did do it to me now mortal or I will hit you where it hurts!" Pandora screamed her face had a scowl that looked like it would never leave. "Come on we got a mission to complete, trot your way over here you stupid wolf thing!" She growled.

Riku did nothing but follow with a cutting smile on his face showing his newly founded teeth. It was a country hillside filled with grass, flowers hills the works. Rikudashi wondered why that such a technological advanced society wants to place an economical beacon in a place like this.

"Don't worry your furry little head this is not the place" Pandora explained with her angry voice once again as if reading his mind. "Please do speak tell me about yourself oh great Rikudashi Ztar." She said with a sarcastic voice.

"Why am I so important?" Riku asked as he jogged slightly faster to keep up with his assistant.

"What you don't know? Well I suppose you wouldn't huh I mean- never mind just do what you're told and no one gets hurt. Burn the books to ashes than burn the ashes right?" Rikudashi did not understand he wanted to know he wanted to know but he didn't know. He did not know why he was here or why he had joined or why he couldn't remember.

"All in time you can't possibly understand you stupid boy what you're like what? Seventeen, how possibly could you understand the laws or the cintruon your just a stupid boy just a puppet of the system the very special system."

Rikudashi couldn't believe what he was hearing but he didn't say anything. The city was gigantic. Thousands of small buildings about three giant ones stood above the groupings. It was rectangular, pure silver with a sign in the left corner. "Ebon blade labs. The second a bit bigger it read "Wacintosh Corp". The final one was even taller than that, one Rikudashi knew well. A blue tower labeled "Sapphire Industries"


End file.
